


munwon boys

by procrasteanate (orphan_account)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 99z + jongho goes missing, Fiction, How Do I Tag, Mystery, Two of them, What Was I Thinking?, anyways i will keep updating the tags as the story goes, everyone is platonic, jaemin bomin keonhee gossip kings, mingi is lowkey a scaredy cat, no beta we die like men, platonic woosan, tbh, wooyoung has lip piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/procrasteanate
Summary: two boys reported missing seven years ago reappears in the small city of gwacheon, but where was the other four who went missing too?i'll change the summary when i think of a better one, but this one's gotta do for now.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know anymore yikes, this first chapter was written quite shittily (is that even a word) sorry but i hope you guys enjoy!!

gwacheon was a small city, just a tad shy from the bustling heart of south korea- seoul. it was quite rural, but not entirely closed off.

mingi had lived all fifteen years of his life in gwacheon, and to say he was sick of it was an understatement. it had been a life-long dream of his to move to the big city, but with how his family was barely getting by, he knew they couldn't do anything about it.

he'd lived his whole life in monotone, waking up, going to school, the only school in gwacheon, coming back home, sleeping.

there were never interesting things happening in the small city, where everyone knew everyone and everyone knew everywhere. so, when the news, which travelled very quickly across the city, of a student from their only school going missing the previous day, mingi was all ears.

"i heard he ran away from home because his dad was beating him up," his classmate, jaemin had whispered agressively, "poor guy."

"what? no!" keonhee scoffed, "my mom said he was kidnapped. his parents were friends with mine and i swear mr. kang is a whole sweetheart, he just looks tough and cold but he's a huge tsundere."

"so, who exactly is this 'he'?" mingi leaned his head on his palm, curious eyes meeting his friends'. "kang yeosang from 1-A." bomin piped in.

mingi racked his brain for an image of the said boy, the sound of his name was familiar but he had no idea where he knew it from. "our student's representative this year, dumbass. the pretty and smart one."

mingi ah-ed in recognisation, his mouth forming a small o. "i wonder where he went though, i heard he just," bomin narrowed his eyes, "disappeared."

before they could gossip any further, their homeroom teacher had entered the room. they scurried back to their seats and mingi found himself thinking about the whole thing. although curious, he shook it off as it wasn't his problem to think of.

so when a whole week had passed, mingi had forgotten about it, until it happened again.

"holy shit, who was it this time?" mingi bit his fingers. "you won't believe this," keonhee ushered them closer, their shoulders pressed together uncomfortably leaving no gaps between them, "choi san."

gasps left the boys' lips.

who didn't know choi san? of course mingi knew him. choi san, famous kid from 1-C, the class beside theirs, he was the school's heartthrob, handsome kid with whack grades but no one talks about that because he's great at sports, is funny, and has a lot of friends. choi san was the it kid, everyone likes him and he likes everyone.

mingi was acquaintances with him, or maybe they were friends? he wasn't sure. he had met him at church when san had moved from namhae a few years back, and they ended up always making eye contact and exchanging awkward smiles.

"i literally just saw him two days ago," mingi shivered. 

"man, jung wooyoung must feel like shit," bomin muttered, glancing at the said male's table- he was absent- "they were literally stuck in the hip."

"yeosang just went missing- and they still haven't found him, and now san," jaemin gulped, "do you guys think this is really a coincidence?"

"what if," bomin's eyes widened, "someone had been going around gwacheon and kidnapping kids?"

"it's probably a coincidence," mingi laughed awkwardly, his orbs trembling slightly. you see, mingi was taller than most of the kids his age, a little buffer, and has an intimidating face when he's not smiling, but he's nothing short of a scaredy-cat. 

and like before, before they could go any further, the teacher had came in and started the class, leaving mingi in his thoughts as an unsettling feeling bloomed inside him.

it wasn't long before the next one happened, just the next day even, when jung wooyoung had been reported missing.

"you can't tell me this isn't a coincidence anymore, gi," jaemin hissed. 

"we're neighbours," bomin started, "his dad said he had left to school yesterday but he never came back home. wasn't he absent yesterday?"

mingi gulped. indeed, he was absent the day before, mingi remembered staring holes at his seat for no reason at all.

"you know, i just realised," keonhee piqued, "the missing kids are all the same age- our age. ninety-nine liners. you guys think this is a pattern or something? because i'm kinda freaked out."

the group went silent, again interrupted by their teacher.

mingi couldn't sleep that night, keonhee definitely scared him good.

just five days after that, another boy went missing.

jeong yunho. hell, of course mingi knew him, they had been in the same class up till third grade. they were fairly good friends, but they drifted apart because yunho was transferred to another class and it's been a whole two years since they had last talked. it was still a hit to mingi nonetheless, when someone he was actually close with was involved in.. this.

"the police came," jaemin whispered, "apparently they're questioning the students about the munwon boys."

"munwon boys?" 

"what they're calling the missing kids, and the case apparently- munwon from munwon highschool plus boys because they're all males."

"this time they found some clues," keonhee played with his fingers, "they found a sticky note on his diary, heard it from my mom, and it said 4/6. what does that even mean?"

the boys shrugged. this time they weren't interrupted by the teacher, but the police instead. 

when they questioned mingi, mingi could only shrug his shoulders.

that night, mingi's mother had told him to be careful and attached a whistle onto the zipper of his schoolbag.

this time it was two weeks, fairly longer.

"choi jongho. new kid from 1-A." keonhee bit his lip, "he's a zero-zero liner so it broke my theory. but it's still pretty freaky how everyone's slowly missing one by one."

mingi didn't recognise this one, the name foreign to him.

bomin whispered, "i heard they found a note in his room-" "5/6 was scribbled on it," keonhee interrupted, earning a glare from bomin.

"that sounds.." 

"like a countdown." they chorused. mingi felt the hair behind his neck stand at the thought.

"if it is, does that mean another one is going to go missing?" jaemin bit his lips, the table turning silent.

"i know this is creepy and all but where the hell could they have gone?" bomin furrowed his brows, "gwacheon is a smallass city and the police has searched everywhere but they still couldn't find them. i mean, there's barely anywhere to hide here."

"could they have gotten out of the city?" 

"nana, that's impossible. if they did then authorities would have found them as soon as they step a single foot out of gwacheon." keonhee sighed.

of course, mingi was curious too, but he couldn't make out a single theory of why the munwon boys were going missing.

he finally found the answer three days later when he became one of them, his whistle lying right in front of the porch of his house, a sticky note attached right beside it, 6/6 scribbled onto it.

▪▪▪ 

##### munwon boys


	2. prayers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i started this fic on a whim and i thought no one would be interested with it but i was wrong💀 now i'm panicking about how i'm going to continue this fic but hopefully i'll manage,, as usual this is not edited. kudos and/or comments are much appreciated uwu  
> enjoy <3

"thank you so much, officer!" the old lady smiled, forcing her grandson to do the same. seonghwa gave her a soft smile and ruffled the kid's hair, "no need to thank me, it's my job afterall."

waving them a last goodbye, seonghwa trudged back into the police station and went straight to his cubicle, plopping his head into his arms almost immediately.

"being a cop is so boring," he grumbled for the nth time that day. "quit then." hongjoong, who had heard him, spat.

"you know it's too late for that, joong," seonghwa sighed, taking off his police hat, "and my mom would kill me. you know how much she wanted me to be a cop."

hongjoong chuckled, the image of seonghwa's strict mother projecting in his mind- she is a scary woman. "you picked the wrong city to be a one, hwa. you should've stayed in seoul."

"without you? no." seonghwa played with his badge, "we're a team. where you go, i go."

hongjoong sighed. he knew he couldn't win against seonghwa anyways. "whatever."

"i heard they're officially closing the munwon boys case."

"it's about time, tomorrow's officially the seventh year afterall. those poor kids, where did they even go?"

seonghwa's ears perked up at his colleagues' conversation, head snapping immediately to them, "what case?"

minhyuk and kihyun flinched at the sudden interruption, relaxing when they realised it was just seonghwa. "the munwon boys case- ah, right, you and hongjoong were just transferred here a year ago."

seonghwa hummed, rolling his seat closer to the pair, hongjoong approaching to listen in. "seven years back, six boys from munwon high went missing- like, they just disappeared. there weren't any records of them leaving the city or anything, they just poofed. the whole city went crazy about this, doesn't help that some of the kids' parents are pretty high up there. the police took the blame in the end, and the kids were never found until now," kihyun explained, his hands flailing around.

"apparently rumors say that they've been kidnapped." minhyuk whispered agressively. "but the police couldn't find anything. poor kids, they were just fifteen, one of them was a year younger even."

"are you sure they didn't just run away from home?" hongjoong questioned, his eyes narrowing, "i mean, when i was their age i was a curious kid too, and seoul has a lot of those- runaway kids."

"they're probably dead by now," minhyuk sighed. a bang broke them from their discussion, seonghwa recognised the sound as someone hitting the table. they trailed their eyes towards the source, a brown pair glaring straight at their group.

"if you don't know anything, just shut up." he hissed, sitting back down and going back to his business.

"hey, fresh meat-" hongjoong spat before he was held back by minhyuk, the latter shaking his head at him, "leave it, joong."

kihyun explained, "bomin was friends with two of the boys, jung wooyoung and song mingi. he gets really prickly if we talk about this case. we don't really know why but it's probably because of the guilt."

"what guilt?" seonghwa gulped. kihyun sighed, raking his black locks back, "it's his story to tell."

"they're leaving this as a cold case now?" seonghwa frowned. this was one of the most interesting cases, if not the only one, he had heard the past year he'd been in gwacheon, and it's getting closed right after he'd known of it.

minhyuk hummed in response, "it's been so long anyways- probably impossible to solve by now."

and so the group went back to their respective cubicles, continuing off their work where they left off. seonghwa was back to his original position, nibbling on the cap of his pen.

boring. everything was so boring.

he hoped something would happen. maybe one of the kids from the munwon case getting found, or maybe even a clue they had missed when they investigated being uncovered, or maybe-

"this is gwacheon police station- excuse me?" kihyun's voice rang throughout the station, curious eyes glancing at him. "ma'am, are you sure about this?" he bit his lip, his jaw dropping at the reply. "o-okay, we need him for questioning, he's okay with that right? right. we'll send some of our officers there right now. yes, good day ma'am."

he dialled another number straightaway, his fingers dancing on the device as he tapped his foot impatiently. when the line finally connected, kihyun almlst screeched to the phone.

"c-chief, we found choi san." he stuttered, "what do you mean who- jesus christ, hyunwoo, choi san from the munwon case, the second kid!" he whisper-yelled, though the whole station heard what he had said.

gasps filled the room, excluding seonghwa who's jaw dropped as he dropped his pen.

holy shit. did god really just heard his prayers?

"we're going to go question him right now, yeah i know you're busy, i'll just take hongjoong," he ended the call.

"joong, min," kihyun scanned the room, seonghwa's eyes literally begging the elder to take him as he gave in, "and hwa. you guys are coming with me. let's go."

"i'm coming too," bomin declared, already trudging towards the doors. kihyun merely sighed, letting him do as he wants. afterall, they needed all the help they could get, right?

... 

when they arrived at the southern part of the city, also the region of the well-off based on the huge houses, kihyun knocked on the door of the house by the end of the street.

a lady- probaby around her late fifties, greeted them with a weak smile, her eyes were puffy, and wrinkles were visible under them.

they entered after kihyun had showed her their badge, the group trailing in like a bunch of lost puppies. the house was huge, marble tiles decorating the floor and fancy paintings hung acorss the hallway.

the lady led them to what seonghwa assumed was the living room, a chandelier hung smugly on the middle, illuminating the gold-dominant room.

a young man sat on the sofa, his hair black with a streak of white framing his sharp features. he was wearing what seemed to be a uniform, dark patches on some parts and some rips visible on the arms and pants. 

"holy shit." bomin gasped, "that's really him."

san, hearing the sudden new voices, turned to them. "choi san?" kihyun plopped down across the said boy, opening the notebook he had brought with him, "we need to ask you a few questions."

the rest joined in, seonghwa opting to stand in stead for no exact reason at all.

"san, where have you been?"

san looked down, fiddling with his fingers. "san, we need you to cooperate with us," kihyun sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"h-he hadn't talked at all since he came back," she explained as her eyes turned misty, "i've tried talking to him a few times but he's just- quiet."

seonghwa scanned the male, he was slightly trembling, if one was not focusinh on him they wouldn't have seen it. but why? the room wasn't cold- was he nervous? scared? if yes, what of?

kihyun reached his hand over to pat his shoulder in hopes to calm him. san flinched away at the sudden contact, his eyes widening and his whole body scrunching up and his arms coming up to above his head. kihyun immediately retracted his hands, the group staring wide-eyed at the young man.

he was visibly shaking now, short breaths leaving his figure. "h-hey, it's okay. we won't hurt you," minhyuk said softly, "we just need you to answer a few questions and we'll leave. please, san?"

san peeked at them from his arms, his breath stabilizing for a bit. he reached out to kihyun's notebook and pen with shaky hands. flipping to a random blank page, he scribbled something on it and handed it back to the officer.

the group peered over from kihyun's shoulder, the words 'find wooyoung and i'll talk' messily written in smudged bold.

"jung wooyoung?" kihyun raised his eyebrows. san nodded slightly in response. "we don't know where he is, san. we've been trying to find you boys for a whole seven years now, and the only way we'll be able to find wooyoung, and the rest of the boys, is if you talk," minhyuk sighed.

san frowned, shaking his head violently. snatching the notebook again, he started writing. 

'wooyoung is home.'

question marks were forming above the officers' heads. what was that supposed to mean? 

"j-jung wooyoung is back too?" bomin stuttered in disbelief. san nodded again. 

"we'll come back," minhyuk muttered, "let's go."

... 

the team departed, heading straight to wooyoung's house with bomin's guidance.

"it's empty now, his parents moved to seoul two years ago," he explained, "they didn't sell the place off because it was the only thing they could have as remembrance of their son."

as soon as they arrived, they scrambled to the front door- realising it was slightly ajar. 

the door opened with a creak, the musty smell of old wood greeting them as they scrunched their noses. 

true to san's words, he was there. it wasn't hard to spot the figure they were trying to find. he was sitting on the kitchen counter, a few feet away from the living room, his legs crossed.

"w-wooyoung?" bomin whispered. the male turned his head towards him, black hair slipping from behind his ears and covering his eyes slightly. he had multiple piercings, seonghwa counted nine on his ears and two on his bottom lip, and was dressed similarly to san, the uniform foreign to the cops.

"bomin?" he chuckled, "long time no see.'

dropping his expression in a split second, he stared at the group,, "where are they?"

"wh-" "my parents, where are they?" wooyoung glared at them. bomin gulped, "they moved."

"where?" "seoul." wooyoung scoffed, tilting his head back and raking his hair. "when?" "two years back."

"jung wooyoung, we'll need you to come with us for questioning," kihyun started. wooyoung glared at them yet again, and if glares could kill, seonghwa was sure they'd all be dead by now.

"did san send you lot here?" he hopped down the counter, lazily walking towards the dusty sofa on the living room.

kihyun narrowed his eyes- another difficult kid- "yes, he did."

"that dumbass," wooyoung softly muttered to himself, although the whole group had heard. "let me guess? he said he won't talk unless i'm there?"

kihyun nodded. wooyoung sighed, "fine."

oh? seonghwa furrowed his eyebrows. that was surprisingly easy.

... 

it was a little bit past five when they arrived to the choi's residence yet again, san greeting them by the door this time. his eyes lit up when he sees wooyoung's figure, immediately rushing to him.

wooyoung smiled softly, embracing san while rubbing circles on his back, his other hands running along his hair, "sannie."

"woo." san choked out, "christ, sannie, we've been apart for a few hours and you miss me already?"

the cops stared awkwardly at the pair, unsure of what to do. 

wooyoung leaned in closer san's ears, his lips slightly brushing the shell. "what were you thinking, getting the police involved? i thought we were just going to leave." he hissed.

san gritted his teeth, "and leave behind the rest? we promised, woo."

pulling away, he looked at the officers behind them, "we'll talk, let's go inside."


End file.
